


【最王】赠与你的梦境

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.这是个肉麻的要死的生贺。2.分上下两部分3.看完不要吐槽我。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

☆Ⅰ  
“好热……”  
五月，虽然还不是夏季，但是强烈的日光已经可以让人感到灼热，不一会儿裸露的皮肤便感到了疼痛，因此最原不得不默默地放下卷起的衬衫袖口，忍耐反常的气温。  
他为什么要站在咖啡馆的落地窗前晒太阳呢，是对咖啡馆里的人偶感兴趣？还是侦探的工作？还是协助警方调查案件？都不是，究其原因，只是一张纸的邀请。  
『呀吼！好久不见啦~小最原有没有想我想到哭鼻子啊？这个礼拜六上午十点穿便服来XX广场的咖啡馆门口，有个惊喜在等着你。』  
这个语气，这个称呼，他能想到的只有一个人，他的恋人——王马小吉。  
王马作为超高校级的总统经常会消失不见，然后过个十天半个月又出现在他的面前，对此他并没有特别大的感想，只不过这张纸上的一个词引起了他的注意。  
「便服？他为什么要特意写出便服？他有什么目的……是要去正装或者制服不方便的地方吗？赌场，不，更像是酒吧……他又想做什……」  
突然一声欢快的声音将他的思绪拉回现实，他一抬头便有转身立马走人的冲动。  
“呦~小最原~想我……为什么走了啊！”  
王马见状冲上前一把拉住他的衣角，力气之大甚至要把他的外套扯下来。  
“你、你穿什么出门了啊！”  
“啊？便服啊！”  
听到最原的疑问，他就像展示他的衣服一样将双臂伸开，甚至还转了个圈。  
“唔……这个明明是睡衣！”  
炎热的气温加上运动，令他出了一身薄汗，睡衣轻薄的衣料因为汗液黏在身上，勾勒出身体的曲线，甚至隐约可以看见他粉红色的乳头。  
最原见此情景，脸刷一下就红了，立马脱下外套披在他的身上。  
一瞬间，王马露出了奸诈的笑容，不过很快便恢复了原本的表情，开始高谈阔论：“我说小最原，便服这种东西啊，应该是方便的、平常穿着的服装吧？”  
“啊，但是……”  
没让最原说完话，王马便打断他，插嘴道：“那么！睡衣就是便服，睡眠占了人生1/3时光，而睡衣可是睡觉的时候穿着的服装！如此伟大的服装，完全有资格称为便服。”  
“那还有2/3呢？为什么一定要是睡衣？”  
“其他时间大部分在工作吧，工作服不能称为便服！”  
“你这是歪理……”他微微低头盯着王马，略微停顿一下，有些无奈地说道：“你的惊喜就是这个？”  
最原的外套对他来说有些大，他用微长的袖子遮住上扬的嘴角，笑嘻嘻地说：“尼嘻嘻~不是哦，还有很大很大的惊喜，没有骗你哦~不过小最原要先猜出惊喜在哪里。”  
看着眼前一脸颜艺的人，最原叹了口气想，这种不诚实的地方也算是他的可爱之处吧。  
“我知道了，去买衣服。”说着他无奈地拉起对方的手向左边走去。  
此刻王马笑得像一只餍足了的猫，他轻轻挠了挠恋人的手心，与其十指相扣，而无名指的戒指在阳光下闪闪发光讲述着他们的感情。  
  
  
☆Ⅱ  
王马一直被囚禁在黑暗之中，黑暗中对于时间的概念很模糊。  
不知过了多久，有人走了进来轻柔地为他的双眼蒙上布条，解开他身上的束缚，牵起他的手带他离开这个地方。  
然而他不是十四五岁的小女孩，没有异想天开地幻想，什么突然不知名的人会来营救？什么天降正义？这种东西在这个世界都不存在。他知道此刻牵着他的手的人是谁，就是一切的罪魁祸首，将他囚禁于此的最大骗子。  
那人半强迫性质地将王马带到了一个地方后，一把扯下了他眼前的布条，刺眼的灯光照入眼中，瞳孔剧烈收缩带来令人难以忍受的痛觉，生理性的泪水瞬间夺眶而出。  
“唔！”  
“怎么了？啊，是灯光太亮了吗，可惜不能调整亮度，忍耐一下吧，王马君。”  
那人对着痛苦的王马微笑了一下，好似礼貌却带着危险。王马一点都不想在那人面前展露自己的软弱，即使是生理性的也不行，他强忍着痛觉直视前方，朦胧间他看见了一个舞池。  
这里应该是才囚学院最终都没能建完的区域，华丽的舞池周围“宾客如云”，好似在为他们庆祝，然而这个地方怎么会有别人。  
这是他们二人的舞会，舞池周围摆放着众多诡笑的人形，没有眼球的人形们有的看着舞池里的两人，有的捂着嘴仿佛是在窃笑，有的摆出了窃窃私语的姿势，甚至高处贵宾区的人形还身着华服、手持蝴蝶假面，模仿着欧洲贵族的假面舞会。  
王马眯起眼看着这些，终于开口说道：“黑幕的趣味，品味真差。”  
那人并没有在意他的评价，反而一把将他纳入怀中，后退几步走进了舞池。  
在踏入舞池的一刹那，角落中的人形就像巨大的八音盒一样开始弹奏悠扬的舞曲。  
他们在舞步上不服输的展开了抢跳男步的较量，平静的舞曲下却是暗流汹涌，对方从善如流的依着王马改变了自己的舞步，即使是跳着女步，他也自始至终带着那种略带危险的笑容。  
暗如蝶翼的眸子里偶尔闪过莫名的光彩，好似在策划着新的甜蜜刺激的游戏。  
一曲终了，他在怀中的少年耳边轻喃着：“让我们去更有趣的地方吧。”  
王马瑟缩了一下，他知道之后自己会遭受怎样的对待，却迎上他的眼，倔强道：“好啊，跟最原酱玩玩也未尝不可。”  
最原轻笑出声：“死鸭子嘴硬，虽然我也并不是不喜欢。”  
接下来的，是属于两人充斥占领和抵抗的历程。  
  
  
☆Ⅲ  
怪盗DICE，不知何时突然出现在人们的视野中，他什么东西都偷，大至游轮，小到宝石，只要是珍贵的东西，都有可能成为他的目标。  
他的盗窃行为很有表演性，每次行动前都会向警方发出预告信，通知这些“无能”的警察什么时候到哪儿去抓他，然而他从来没有被抓到过。  
最原终一，初出茅庐的少年侦探，因协助警方解决了一些疑难要案，而名声大噪。对此他并没有太大的实感，甚至因为犯人仇恨的目光变得不敢直视他人的目光。  
一切是从怪盗DICE的一封预告信开始，最原一直被引导着追逐怪盗的足迹，无数次他感觉可以触碰到那人了，那人却总会从手心中溜走。  
直到他收到了这封预告信。  
『珍贵的heart，我就收下了~』  
那天，最原先于所有人来到塔顶，他知道怪盗DICE一定会在那里。  
月色下怪盗轻松地靠在栏杆的边上，似乎还在哼着小曲，是前几天赤松弹奏过的钢琴曲。  
最原缓步靠近，平静地说：“怪盗DICE，束手就擒吧。”  
听到身后的声音，一直靠在扶手边的怪盗DICE转过头，小丑面具带着戏谑的笑容，他嘲讽道：“明明小最原想要的只是这个东西。”  
他从口袋中拿出了刚刚得手的宝石，在最原眼前晃了一下，故作伤心道：“啊啊~竟然第一目标不是我，真是好伤心，你这么想要就还给你好了。”  
说着他将宝石狠狠地扔向远方，宝石折射出的光划过天空，印在最原的眼中形成一道美丽的抛物线。  
“啊！”  
最原没想到眼前的人会这么做，他没多想一个箭步冲上前想抓住宝石，不料被怪盗单手抓住了手腕，高举过头顶，与此同时对方的另一只手一把搂住他的腰，将他纳入怀中。  
怪盗贴着最原的耳边轻声说道：“抓紧我。”  
“诶？”  
还没等他反应过来，怪盗便向后仰去翻身落入黑暗之中。  
最原没想到怪盗会来这一出，下意识地紧紧抱住对方。自由下落的失重感令他感到心跳停滞，然而意料中的冲击并没有到来。  
一个轻微的停顿，重力加速度又一次回到了他的身上，耳边传来猎猎风声，他偷偷地睁开一只眼睛，发现他们正飞翔在城市的上空。  
“啊？！”  
“呜哇！不要动，会掉下去的！”  
最原别无他法，只能更加紧地抱住面前那个人，而对方似乎感觉很好，同样搂紧了他。  
不一会儿，他便冷静了下来，头埋在怪盗的衣服中闷闷地说道：“你到底想要什么？”  
“heart。”  
“器官买卖是重罪。”  
身上的人明显停滞了一下，随后绝望地喊道：“我说小最原你真的是榆木做的吗！”  
宁静的湖泊倒映着他们短暂的温馨，也许落地后便会继续你追我赶的旅途，可他们都希望这个时间能再长一点。  
……………………  
砰——  
银色的子弹划过夜空，击碎了小丑嘲讽的笑容，血色洒满最原的脸庞，谁都没有反应过来，一切便都发生了。  
他难以置信地看着眼前的一切，怪盗DICE被击碎了面具露出了他的真面目。  
事到如今，最原早就知道他的真面目，这场追逐只是为了获得他犯罪的证据，谁都没想以这样的方式结束。  
“王马！”  
失去了操控人的滑翔翼就像断了翅膀的小鸟，他们两人瞬间失速向湖中坠落。最原抱着已经昏迷的王马，将他的身体紧紧地抱在怀中，看着极速靠近的湖面他的眼前闪过很多片段。  
狙击枪没有这么远的有效距离，子弹飞来的方向什么都没有，是从什么地方飞来的？湖边没有人，只有一对人偶……  
为什么会有人偶？为什么湖边的长椅上会摆放着人偶？？  
人偶？  
他好像想起了什么，似乎是什么地方的咖啡馆，又像是什么辉煌的舞厅……  
「不对，不是这样！他们应该……」  
就在他们要接触湖面的那一刻，虚空中传来了声响，一切都停止了。最原惊魂未定地盯着眼前的湖面，冷汗从鼻尖流下落入湖中。  
哗啦啦啦——  
瞬间，四周的景色如被击碎的玻璃一般落下，随着世界的碎裂，最原的意识也逐渐朦胧。在意识消散的那一瞬间，他希望王马可以早点送医院……  
♥  
“最原酱？”  
“哈！”  
听见了熟悉的声音，最原突然回过神，他发现此刻他正坐在学校天台的围网边，换回了学生服，甚至又一次带上了那顶土气的帽子。  
他盯着身边怯生生的男孩，露出惊讶的眼神，握住对方的手臂焦急地说：“王马，你的伤不要紧了吗！”  
“好痛，好痛啊，最原酱……”  
“抱歉……”  
最原急忙松开自己的手，王马轻轻揉了几下被捏痛的地方，小声说：“我没有受伤。”  
“怎么会没有受伤！那时候明明……啊咧？明明……好奇怪……”  
记忆迅速被替换，侦探与怪盗的一切都烟消云散，他们变成了在和平的世界里两个普通的学生，仅仅是两个高中生。  
“最原酱你没事吧？要去保健室吗？”王马略显焦急的声音在耳边响起，可是最原已经无暇顾及。此刻他头痛欲裂，所知道的自己正在死去，精神的恐惧与肉体的痛苦使他抓住了身边的人的手，希望能得到些许实感。  
“最原酱？最原酱！”  
在昏过去之前，他瞟到了不远处的操场，无人的操场边坐着两个人形，没有眼球的眼窝空洞地盯着他，一直一直咧嘴笑着。  



	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 太肉麻了，我受不了了

★Ⅰ  
“说起来，我一开始可是说过要给他们一个幸福的世界！然而，为什么，会变成这样……”  
女性坐在咖啡馆的落地窗前，口中叼着饮料杯中的吸管，小声嘀咕着。  
这个咖啡馆很安静，门口的留声机放着悠扬的钢琴曲，吧台前服务员专心地擦拭着刚刚洗干净的咖啡杯，橘黄的灯光给人带来一种暖暖的氛围。  
正因如此，才让人无法忽视那句宅气十足的话语，女性对面同行的友人听到了她的嘀咕声后，微微皱眉说：“陵游桑，白学家是要被打死的。”  
“哼哒~闪光才不舍得打死我呢！”  
“这可要看情况了，银行户头里再不出现小小光的抚养费的话，我是要考虑一下了。”  
“诶~我可以逃跑吗？”陵游耍赖似的趴在桌上说着撒娇的话。  
“恩……”闪光抿了一下口温热的咖啡，思考了一下说：“我想是不可以。”  
她得到了理所当然的回答，满脸失望地别过脑袋，继续盯着那杯已经喝了一大半的饮料。  
咖啡馆内就像别的世界一般，窗外等人的少年与熙熙攘攘的人群皆与其无关，留声机依旧不紧不慢地放着音乐。  
她伸出手指抹开玻璃杯边缘流下来的水珠，不知道在想什么。突然，音乐发出“咔哒”一声回到了之前的一段，闪光似乎是注意到了，但什么都没说。  
“我呢，很想给小吉一个幸福的世界，但是以这家伙的性格，绝对不会消停呢……所以说睡衣是便服吗？”  
“前后有什么逻辑关系吗？”  
“我只是在想啊，小吉会不会穿着奇怪的衣服出来约会呢，比如说印着「最原命」的T恤……或者睡衣！”  
“所以说为什么是睡衣……”  
听到闪光的询问，陵游瞬间提起了精神，眼睛中都似乎有了小星星，她兴奋地说道：“约会嘛，肯定要穿便服咯。那么便服是什么呢？是工作的时候穿的衣服，那么睡眠占了人生1/3时光，而睡衣是睡觉的时候穿着的服装！所以睡衣=便服，你说对不对！”  
听完她的奇怪观点，闪光伸出手一个手刀砸在了她的脑门上。  
“痛い！”  
“这就是你现在穿着睡衣的理由吗？”  
陵游没有回答，只是揉着被打到的地方傻傻的笑。  
突然窗外有什么骚动，她们转过头发现是又来了一位少年，他微微翘起的发梢在阳光下闪着紫色的光泽。  
她温柔地看着落地窗外，轻声感叹：“这样的世界也不错吧，他也不会消停，他也得到了幸福。”  
“啊……”闪光看着他们发呆，指腹缓缓地在咖啡杯杯沿的破口处来回摩擦，微痛的感觉沿着末梢神经传达到大脑。  
她突然想「如果是扭曲的爱意就好了」。  
“恩！等下去舞会吧~”  
仿佛是听到了她的心声，陵游突然站起来拉起她的手向右边走去。  
这时服务员依旧在专心地擦拭着永远都擦不完的咖啡杯，而音乐又一次发出“咔哒”一声重新回到了之前的一段……  
  
  
★Ⅱ  
再一次睁开眼，闪光的眼前是一个华丽的舞池，仿佛古代歌剧院一般的装潢，却悬挂着无数的气球与彩带，充满了不协调的滑稽感。  
舞池周围坐着许多人，他们的脸上都带着愉快的笑容，有人似乎是听到了好玩的笑话捂着嘴窃笑，有人与身旁友人窃窃私语。  
这时她才注意到自己正处在高处的贵宾区，身着华服、手持蝴蝶假面，模仿欧洲贵族。  
“才囚舞会？”  
“是的，这一个没能诞生的地方，一个没能存在的舞会。”  
陵游从旁边的阴影中缓步而出，她将半长的头发束成马尾，身着贵族的男装同样戴着蝴蝶假面，脸上带着浅笑看着楼下空无一人的舞池。  
闪光瞟了她一眼后，冷冷地说道：“你一点都不适合这样的打扮。”  
“诶？！不合适吗？亏我还想耍帅一下呢！”  
“时至今日，如果还不能判定你我的立场的话……”  
她别过脸托着下巴直直地盯着陵游，即使戴着假面依旧能感觉到她眯起来的犀利眼神。  
“呼呼~”她开心地笑了，“说这话的闪光就像他一样。”  
这时舞池内出现了黑白两个身影，会场一时间寂静无声，只剩下悠扬舞曲的回响。  
黑白的舞者在舞步上不服输的展开了抢跳男步的较量，平静的舞曲下却是暗流汹涌，黑色的舞者从善如流的改变了自己的舞步。即使是跳着女步，他也自始至终带着那种略带危险的笑容。  
一曲终了，黑色的舞者在怀中的少年耳边轻喃，而她们眼前的帷幕却已落下。  
微弱的烛光下她意犹未尽说道：“节目结束了？”  
“恩，之后是他们的时间，是收费节目了哦。喜欢这个节目吗？”  
“啊~喜欢哦……恩？”  
她低头看着陵游伸出的右手，精致的白色手套上绣着浅黄色的纹路。  
“这位美丽的小姐，有兴趣与我深夜游湖吗？”  
她轻笑出声，说：“你真的一点都不适合这样的打扮。”  
随后轻轻地将自己的右手搭在了她的手上。  
  
  
★Ⅲ  
“所以说，作为侦探的最原同学为什么要一次又一次的放过怪盗呢？”  
“只是因为他没有抓住怪盗。”  
“这就是侦探的浪漫吗？一定要当面抓住怪盗，亲手摘下他的面具，撕下他的伪装？即使早就知道怪盗DICE就是王马君了？最原同学还真是鬼畜啊……”  
陵游坐在湖边的长椅上，大大咧咧的姿势完全没有女孩子的自觉。她抬头仰望星空，口中叼着一根棒棒冰叽叽喳喳的没完，完全不在意水滴会淋湿衣襟。  
“这个形容我很喜欢，在黑幕最的枪口下被挑开面具的吉，真是美味。”说着一旁的闪光露出了愉悦的笑容。  
陵游听闻，瞪大了眼睛转过头，伸手抚上对方的脸庞，说：“陵游可不会像黑幕最一样暴力哦~陵游会伸出手，沿着面具的边缘慢慢地探进去，轻柔地剥下面具，其间在耳边呢喃‘不会痛的，不会痛的’没有意义的话语……痛い！”  
闪光用力地拍掉她的手，嫌弃道：“这个叙述像剥皮！是刑事案件了！！！”  
“诶~被闪光甩了~嘤嘤嘤~”  
她假哭着再一次望向天空，白色的大鸟在夜空中飞翔，警笛声由远及近而来。  
她说：“这次也是幸福的世界呢，这样的世界也不错吧……”  
她想：「好想看到小吉的血，好想看到最原的眼泪，好想……」  
她盯着天空中白色的大鸟慢慢站起身，手中的笔逐渐变成一把狙击枪，她没有用过这玩意儿，但是只要她想就一定能击中，毕竟是这个世界……  
砰——  
子弹以一个不可思议的轨迹向大鸟飞去，精确地击碎了他的面具，坠落的白色形成了一个漂亮的弧线，划过夜空投入湖中。  
“你又想弄死他了吗？你的爱可真扭曲啊。虽然我也并不是不喜欢……”  
闪光托腮看着身边人的表演，最后那句话几不可闻。  
处于兴奋中的陵游自然没有听见那如同耳语一般的告白，她坏笑着说：“没关系，他不会死的，只是受伤了，有伤有痛他们的感情才会更加坚定嘛~而且他的血的颜色这么好看……”  
“但是，你不是要给他们一个幸福的世界吗？”  
“对啊……不对，不是这样！他们应该有个更加幸福的世界！”  
因为闪光的话，她清醒了过来，就在他们要接触湖面的那一刻，一切都停止了。  
哗啦啦啦——  
瞬间，四周的景色如被击碎的玻璃一般落下，露出如白纸一样的背面。闪光低头凝视着自己同样逐渐破碎的双手，想：果然是这样。  
“对不起，对不起……我说过会有个美梦的……我也不想变成这样……不要离开我！”  
陵游扯着她的衣襟，不断地道歉，疯狂的表情出现在她的脸上，是悔恨还是恐惧？是无私的创造还自私的感情？然而这些都不重要了，因为这一次又要结束了。  
闪光伸出只剩下了一半的手揉了揉她的头顶，说：“下次再一起玩吧，无论怎样我都会陪着你……”  
「因为我只是你故事里的“闪光”」  
♥  
“你说他们会原谅我吗？”  
陵游抱着膝盖坐在操场边的草地上，她盯着不远处教学楼的天台，有些闷闷不乐。  
闪光同样的姿势坐在她的身边，思考了一下，慢悠悠地说道：“要不写一封道歉信？”  
“对啊！还可以写信！”  
她歪着头有些无奈的看着身边的人，此刻那人完全没有了那时的失态，变得像个吃到了糖果的小孩。  
她想：这样也挺好的吧。  
她伸了个懒腰，躺倒在草地上，天空中几朵白云悠然飘过。  
“天气真好。”  



	3. 信

亲爱的最原と王馬くん：  
好久不见！  
对不起，给你们留下了不愉快的回忆，不过请不用担心，在新的世界里你们什么都不会记得。  
那么，你们在这里生活的怎么样呢？是一个幸福的世界吧，没有超高校级，没有自相残杀，没有弹丸论破。  
平静的每一天，甚至是无聊的每一天。  
这样的世界也是幸福的世界吧。  
所以说，再一起玩吧！再一次做起幸福的美梦吧！  
至此，敬上！  
  
  
爱你们的■■  
XXX年XX月XX


End file.
